


cobble street passages, forgotten savages

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: For Kimaracretak, in Summer Spinoff:SVU: Alex/Olivia - dig up her bones but leave her soul alone+Prompted Song by MS MR: Bones
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	cobble street passages, forgotten savages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



Every case the team gets is a new dent in their souls. Catching the people responsible for all the hurt they get to witness is one thing, but Alex knows none of them ever forget the words of the victims, the tears and the blood and the horror. Olivia lives with it all in her head, and it drives her. Alex can relate, but sometimes it all comes to a halt and one or both of them have to crash, reroute, be reborn. 

It's a dark night every time, the one Alex gets to witness her wife finally slowing down enough for a reality check that punches her in the face, that twists her gut so hard she cries her eyes out through the night and howls in pain. 

"You'll be okay," she threads her fingers through her hair and they breathe in mostly complete silence. That's all they have.


End file.
